Arranged Marriage
by Deadly-Kiss
Summary: Arrange marriages for political reasons always suck, but when your a guy and your fiance also happens to be a guy, you know you really have it bad? Who ever said holy matrimony was always such a happy occasion. AUHikaAki
1. Tying a Rivalry Part I

Title: Arranged Marriage

Summary: Arrange marriages for political reasons suck, especially if you're a guy and your fiancée happens to be another guy. Akira X Hikaru (Alternate Universe)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go

Akira walked on when suddenly his knees failed on him and he buckled down into the pavement, wet from the rain. Akira smiled at the fortunate turn of weather for it was the perfect cover for his tears. He pulled himself up and continued to walk, tears mingling with the frigid rain.

Passer-by's watched curiously at the strange sight; one of said passer-by rushed toward him and offered an umbrella. He had ebony hair adorned with bleach bangs and a soft smile gathered on his lips.

"Um…excuse me sir, here," he extended the umbrella towards the drenched figure and blushed as emerald eyes stared at him. "Um…you're wet." The young man mentally kicked himself at the obvious statement. "I though you might need it. So, um…here!" He grabbed Akira's wet hand forcing the cold flesh to wrap itself on the handle of the umbrella and was soon gone, running against the rain.

"Weird kid," Akira whispered and suddenly found his lip creeping up a smile and the tears slowly reducing away. He walked on, the umbrella covering his soaked figure, the creeping smile turning into a rare grin. 'I never thought it was possible; there are angels in this earth.'

Hikaru rushed against the rain, smiling as he ignored the crazy looks targeted on him. He took no notice of his drenched state as he continued his way toward his home. Suddenly, a dark silhouette appeared from gods knows where and walking closer, he grimaced.

"Hello."

"Young Master! What in heavens happened to your umbrella; you are soaked to the bone!"

The figure rushed toward the scowling figure and dragged Hikaru inside an automobile located behind the said figure. Closing the door, he walked into the driver's seat and after securing himself with a seatbelt he started the automobile and started driving.

"So, young Master, what in heavens name happened with your umbrella?"

"I forgot it at the last store I was in, Steve."

He nodded, accepting the answer even though it was ludicrous. He doubted anyone would absentmindedly forget an umbrella after taking a look at the weather, but he was in no the mood to interrogate his young Master; it was too bothersome.

"Steve?"

"Yes young Master?"

"What have you heard about the arrangement with the Touya family, Steve?"

"Young Master, I don't believe it is in my position to tell you the news."

"I see, so with you're lack of answer I would guess they've decided on an arrange marriage?"

"Yes, young Master, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Of course I didn't—I'll hear it from my dear parents."

"You know that they are only doing this for your own good, young Master."

"Yeah, whatever."

The conversation ended with a pouting Hikaru; the kind deed already forgotten from his mind replaced with deep anger thrown toward a faceless figure—his future wife.

Touya walked toward his 2 stories, 16 master bedroom, 12 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, one living room house. He stuffed his free hand inside his wet pocket and retrieved a key, unlocking the one of the two adjoining oak doors. Turning the bronze knob, he walked inside the warmly lit house.

"I'm home."

A young servant around his age suddenly greeted the drenched figure, a smile featured on his lips.

"Young Master, welcome home. Your parents are waiting for your appearance at the living room."

Akira nodded and answered, "Please inform them that I will be coming soon after finishing a short shower."

The servant bowed and with a "Yes, young Master," he left to the living room area.

Akira ventured toward his room, located on the second story, forgetting to dislodge his soaking shoes. As he proceeded to ascend the stairs, he managed to create small dirt-prints with his shoes, making one more job for their many servants.

After passing three adjoining rooms, he entered the forth, his own room. He smirked at finding that his hand still had a hold on the soaking umbrella. Shaking his head at his absurdity, he closed the umbrella and rested the object on his veranda along with his own shoes. Closing the glass doors separating the veranda from his own room, he walked into his bathroom, removing his drench clothes from his cold body.

He entered the shower, closing the glass screen behind him. After a half an hour, he managed to dress himself into red matching pajama and shirt made from silk. He soon walked off from his room, down the staircase, and into the living room where his parents were patiently waiting for his arrival.

He smiled to them, "Sorry for making you wait, Father, Mother."

His mother's face lit up at his son, who had grown into a beautiful young man with silky, black tresses that reached his shoulders, bright emerald eyes, and attractively pale skin. She walked toward him and rushed him into a warm hug, surprising Akira; retracting away, she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"My young son, all grown up."

Akira answered this with a raised brow, questioning his mother's strange actions.

"Ah, Akira, you might be wondering why we've called you."

"Yes, Father, I have."

"Well, you do know the Shindou family, Akira."

"Yes, Father. The Shindou family is one of the strongest corporations in Japan along with us. We have been in competition with them for around two decades and our rivalry has still yet to stop. I think it's quite bothersome."

"Yes, it is quite bothersome, and our company is very tired of our constant rivalry. As you know, since I am the head of the company, it is my duty to solve any problems that our company has and this rivalry has turned into a problem."

"….." Akira did not reply, allowing his father to continue.

"Well, to solve this problem, we have come to terms that we need to form an alliance. The head of Shindou family had agreed to the idea, but we have excluded the idea of signing a treaty for such an alliance. We need a stronger form of an alliance, enough to rival the deep hatred between the two families and thus we decided on a marriage."

Akira nodded knowing the rest. 'So, a marriage…'

"We know that your relationship with Emi would have to be terminated…"

"No need Father, our relationship ended today."

"Oh," whispered his mother sadly.

"Well," answered his Father at the news, "maybe it's fate that you will end up with—"

He was cut off, "I don't believe in fate Father, I only believe in free will. Father, could I go to sleep now, I'm awfully tired."

"Of course you can, Akira," answered his mother. "Were sorry for this, but even I know it has to be done."

"I know Mother. Goodnight Father."

As Akira walked off into his room once again, his face formed a scowl and said scowl was thrown toward the faceless figure in his head – his soon to be wife.

A/N: My new Hikaru no Fic. Yup, a new one. I know, what the hell am I doing a new one? Well, um...I really don't know. I hope you guys like it though and please thank rebecca-sama for beta-ing this fic. Alright in three. One. Two. Three. "THANK YOU REBECCA-SAMA!" Okay, ja-ne for now and please review.


	2. Tying a Rivalry Part II

Summary: Arrange marriages suck, especially if you're a guy and your fiancée happens to be also a guy. (Akira X Hikaru) Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

Hikaru gave a giant yawn and a stretch of his arms awakeing his body for a new day. He growled as the night's talk rushed inside his mind. The meeting with his parents wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all.

Flashback-

Hikaru moved toward his 2 story, 17 master suites with adjoining restrooms house. His clothes, which were drenched from the rain, were now dried from the two hour ride. He removed his shoes and waited for Steve to open the two redwood doors.

"Young Master, you shouldn't remove your shoes before entering."

"Steve, believe me, there is nothing wrong with me touching the floor in my socks."

"It's unsanitary."

"I have socks, Steve, socks. My actual skin isn't touching the floor and even if my feet are touching the floor, I won't die because of it."

Hikaru placed his over-used trainees beside a potted fern. "Steve, really, you should know that I'm not so sensitive. I'm a soccer star if you haven't noticed for the last two years. Also, I'm a model – I've kissed much more unsanitary girls than this floor." Of course this was a lie, but Steve didn't need to that.

The servant scowled not liking the latter explanation. "Really, young

Master, you shouldn't spread yourself too thin toward the ladies. We don't want you causing a lady to bearing a child."

Hikaru smiled, "I haven't been serious with any girls. I just like kissing; I don't do sex with strangers — I've only had sex once." Hikaru inwardly chuckled at the situation he had placed his servant.

"Young Master, understand that this conversation ends here. I am not conversing in the lines of…sex."

"Really Steve, you're twenty. Sex with young beautiful ladies should be the only thing in your mind or maybe you prefer the other gender?" Hikaru smirked at him and turning to the now unlocked redwood door, he walked in, leaving a fuming Steve behind, and closed the door.

Entering, another servant, this one a young maid, greeted Hikaru with a smile. "Young Master, your parents are lounging by the indoor pool. They demand your presence the instance you return and since…"

"Yes, yes, I understand. You may go now." He waved off the young maid and ventured toward the west wing, where their indoor pool was located. He stopped at an oak door and, turning its brass knobs, entered the room.

Inside the room, he found a large pool, warm from the heater. A small bar, occupied by his mother and father, lied at the west and a snack bar at the east. He, of course, ventured toward the east because of his grumbling stomach.

"Hey!" He shouted towards his chatting parents. "Did you guys call for me?"

His father smiled, slightly yellow teeth showing. His mother frowned, wrinkles forming near her lips. He greeted them with a smile as he placed himself into one of the metallic stools.

"So?" Hikaru asked, knowing already the reason of the meeting.

"Well, it's about the Touya Corporation."

"What about it? What, planning another virus attack on their computer system?" He joked, but knowing full well that such a thing had been done before.

"Well, in some sorts, it does have to do with our rivalries." This was his father, a martini in hand. His mother busied herself with her own drink, not acknowledging his presence. He didn't blame her; she never liked the idea of arranged marriages, but couldn't for the life of her object the decisions of her husband; she loved him too much.

His father continued his explanation. "Hikaru, son, you see, we decided to form an alliance or a merge in better terms. We decided, the president of the Akira Corporation and I, that a piece of paper wouldn't be enough to tie our rivalries together and so, the only choice we had was a marriage between our two families."

"And you expect me to cooperate nicely and agree to marry some stranger who I don't give a damn about."

"Now, Hikaru-dear," his mother soothed, "I know that you don't

particularly like marrying a stranger, but you'll learn to love your spouse through time."

"Bullshit and you know it. You shouldn't talk about things you don't know. You got to choose your husband!"

"Hikaru, you have no voice into this. You will marry the only child of the Touya family and join our companies," ordered his father.

"But... she…"

"Oh, I forgot about her and...," he smirked, "so will you."

"You're asking the impossible, Father. I will never forget about her. I love her." Hikaru moved his eyes toward his mother, "Mother, you can't expect me to forget about her. Even you can see how perfect we are for each other; you adore her."

"Hikaru...I can't risk the lives of thousands of people just for the sake of your own love life," answered his mother.

"What do you mean? How is it that me, not marrying some stranger cause the lives of thousands of people."

"If you haven't notice, the Shindou Corporation is the target of many corporations and we are not strong enough to stop all of them. If we don't stop these attacks soon, expect the Shindou Corporation to go bankrupt and if we fall, expect our workers to go without jobs and without jobs, they will become homeless. Luckily for us, the Touya family is in the same situation and thus agreed whole heartedly for an alliance."

"Why would the alliance stop the attacks? If we joined, won't we be better targets for the other corporations."

"No, Hikaru, don't you understand why they can attack us? They can attack us because our company still has its weak points. If two very powerful corporations joined, we won't have a weak point."

"So, you're saying, if I don't agree to this alliance, thousands of people will be without work. You must be joking."

"Hikaru-dear, you know how much I love you," replied his mother, "but we're talking about the lives of thousands here, Hikaru, and I'm not agreeing to this just because I love your father so much and adore every idea of his. I mean, come on, this is your Father were talking about; he have had some pretty dumb ideas."

"HEY!" exclaimed the said spouse at the directed offence toward his male pride.

"Oh hush, dear, it's true. You've had some pretty dumb ideas and I've voiced exactly how dumb they were." She turned motherly eyes towards

Hikaru, "Son, you know pretty well how I loath the idea of arranged marriages, but Hikaru-dear, we are talking about the lives of thousands here. We have to do something to save them and you are this something…you and your to be spouse. Please, cooperate."

He never thought that he would be agreeing to this. He prepared himself hours of speeches why he shouldn't be marrying a stranger, but he never thought that the reason why he was marrying some stranger was to save the lives of thousands of people. He had thought that the alliance was only to grow stronger in power, nothing else. Hikaru resigned. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Mother, Father, I'll do what you wish me to do. I will marry, but don't expect me to let go of the person I love."

"Hikaru…"

"I know you pretty much don't approve of affairs, but–"

"Of course not!" replied his mother, "Hikaru, you can't possibly be still thinking of going out with that girl after this news."

"'That girl'? 'That girl'! Mother, she is not just 'that girl' and you bloody hell know she isn't just 'that girl'. More than half of the

Tokyo populations know she is not just 'that girl' and I'm part of that majority!"

"Hikaru, an affair is not an option," said his father.

"I doubt my new wife will object us seeing other people; we just keep our affairs discreet and not in public's eyes," Hikaru answered back.

"Do you think she, the love of your life, would willingly become your

Mistress, Hikaru?" asked his red faced mother.

He answered with a firm "yes".

Sad eyes looked upon Hikaru. "That's cruel, son, you can't just play with her heart. She deserves to be better than a paramour."

"Don't you think I know that, Mother? I know she deserves to be loved.

I know she deserves to be happy."

"Then how will she ever be happy if she becomes your concubine? Son, give her the freedom she needs to find someone else to love. Let her go. Let her find a new love other than you," advised his all-too-wise mother.

"I…Mother…she…but I love Sai so much, Mother."

"I know son and that's reason enough that you should let her go."

End of Flashback

Hikaru furiously wiped away the cascade of bitterly-salted-tears. He stomped out of bed and with a scowl unclothed himself. He ventured into the shower and freely let the cold water slid down his bare body. He hated his life and he hated his new wife.

"Today will just be a blast," sarcasm dripping from his every word, "First, I get to meet my oh-so-beautiful soon-to-be wife." His voice dropped to a mere whisper, "And second, I'll have to tell Sai..."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been beta-ed by rebecca-chan! I want to thank her very much for takingtime from her lifeto edit my story. Everyone please thank her! Also, I hope that the people reading this story is enjoying it and review please. 


End file.
